Sharingan of Earthland
by Dlite12345
Summary: Ending up in Earthland somehow being healed by a Sky DragonSlayer he owes her a debt and helps her. He promises Robaul of Caitshelter to take care of her as well. What can Madara do in this new world? Starts a lil before Nirvana Arc not WendyXMadara ewwww pairings undecided. A kind of story idea and a message for readers of my other stories as well.


Yes I know another story...Honestly I just cannot commit myself. I'm sorry, but if theres anyone who would like to adopt my stories message me. These are all just ideas that are so cliche that they aren't used. People how can you not se the possibilities on anyway lets go!

* * *

Wendy walked around the forest nearby Caitshelter since she was bored and everyone else was busy doing their own thing. Charle had told her to stay inside, but she refused saying that it was too boring for her. As she walked through the forest she saw a man laying on the ground. She immediatly ran over to the man. He looked to be 20 or 21 at most.

"Mister wake up!" She said as Charle flew over to her.

"Wendy! What happened?"

"I don't know oh my god I have to heal him!" Wendy said as she began healing the man who was wearing a weird type of red armor as well as holding a battle fan. He was heavily wounded, she could also feel a foreign presence inside his body like cells that weren't his own. The cells began to merge with his body.

"Wendy we don't even know who he is for all we know he could be a dark mage!" Charle said as she touched the mans head. As soon as she did she saw a vision or a memory. She saw something horrible so many dead people. She saw a giant demonic entity with nine tails and she also saw the same man with red eyes that looked like the devils himself, but as soon as it came it erased itself from her memory making her only remember a white screen.

"Charle! I think I did it he seems to be fine now. Go tell the others to come and help us carry him!" Wendy said as Charle nodded and flew off. She looked back and stopped when she saw that the man had his eyes open. He then grabbed her hand.

"Where is this place?"

"Its the forest near the Guild Cait Shelter." She said as he looked at her like she was crazy before blacking out. She looked over his wounds as she took out a wet cloth to wipe his face. She also looked at the fan he was holding. She then noticed a sword by his waist, as she went to touch it she stopped as she felt an evil aura emanating from the blade.

"Wendy!" She heard as she turned around to see the guild master Roubaul appeared with Charle.

"Is the man alright?" Master Robaul said as he eyed the man suspiciously.

"Yes he is now." Wendy replied as Master Robaul used magic to levitate the man and his weapons.

* * *

Madara Uchiha opened his eyes. He was in a kind of infirmary. He looked over to his left as he saw his armor as well as his weapons had been placed on a table nearby as well as his belongings. He wondered to himself, where was he? He had used Kamui on himself as soon as he had put the fool Hashirama's cells into his body.

He then blinked in realization. He had the cells in his body! He also felt it the life force form the wood stlyle, but there was another phenomenon his eyes he could feel something. He took a nearby mirror and looked into it as his eyes changed in to the Eternal Magekyou. He then focused the cells into his eyes and nearly dropped the mirrror.

"The Rinnegan." He said as he grinned to himself. This was perfect he needed this, but he also needed to find out where the hell he was. It was obviously in a different dimension so he could not return home nor did he want to as he realized if this world was anything like his own he could experiment here.

He had promised his younger brother who gave him his eyes Izuna that he would no longer do those experiments, but now he was in a new world what could it be like? He also felt an abundance of spiritual and natural energy in the air constantly entering his body. He got up and put on his armor as well as his sealing his battle fan, but keeping his sword Shusui seathed by his side. He walked over to the door as he felt multiple presences. He opened the door to see a small man wearing a hat made of feathers surrounded by many others.

"Hello young man." He said as Madara narrowed his eyes

"Hello, may I ask why there are so many natural illusions." He said as Robaul widened his eyes as he told the others to leave.

"How did you know?"

"I am a man of many talents although it is quite impressive how you did that." Madara replied.

"Young man may I know your name?"

"Madara Uchiha." He calmly stated.

"Those eyes of your's they have seen many deaths and many events and since this world of ours has been going through an era of peace I believe you are not of this world are you?"

"You are very skilled to have come to that conclusion as I will tell you it is true." Madara stated. The two then began to talk about the differences of their world and the many things they have seen. He then began to explain to Madara about this world's system of magic. This of course intrigued Madara as he heard things that interested him very much.

"So then this world and mines are similiar except you have guilds instead of hidden villages?" He said as Robaul nodded. He also explained how he was not going to be around much longer and told Madara about the thing known as Nirvana.

"May I ask why you are trusting me with this information?"

"Because I find you trustworthy you have lived a life of pain and hardships. That and I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it that you wish of me."

"Join my Guild as a mage a when this is all over take care of the one I told you about the Dragonslayer of the sky Wendy and her partner Charle." He said as Madara closed his eyes deep in thought. These dragonslayers intrigued him as well as the godslayers they say that they have extremely high levels of potential. He would love to experiment on Wendy, but he was also a reasonable man. She was a young girl who was left by her dragon. He also knew that Robaul did not have long in this world. He also had owed the young girl his life so he was in her debt as well.

He did not really have an option neither it would be good seeing that he would have a companion to help him out as he traveled this world. He also knew that he was a man of his word and if he was entrusted witht the life of someone he would protect them. He knows this of course from the leadership he had to display to his clan.

"Very well so what do I have to do?"

"Well 1st off I need to give you a guild mark so people can see that you are apart of the guild for now as you have heard my whole story." He said as Madara nodded. "I also am going to send you and Wendy to the alliance of the guilds that have gathered to fight against Oracian Seis."

"Very well then if they are strong as you say I should at least get a decent workout."

"Madara I know you are very very powerful if what you have told me about those eye techniques of youre's is true remember not to kill them, the council frowns upon that behavior and I know a lot of people who would as well." He said as Madara scoffed.

"Without killing those who are evil how will the cycle of death and despair caused by those who create it end? I know you mages have not experienced warfare in a long time, but in situations like these actions like that must be taken."

"I know and I agree with this as well, but please think about it." He pleaded as Madara sighed and nodded.

"Very well Master Robaul." He said as he turned around to look for Wendy adn befriend her as he'd been instructed.

* * *

Wendy was sitting in the middle of the guild training grounds she had been anxious to see what had happened to the man she had saved. She had hoped he would stay in the guild a while so she could have a new friend. Charle on the other hand did not trust the man saying that he gave off a weird vibe. Wendy however was completely oblivious to this due to her being to trusting.

"You must be Wendy." She heard as she turned around to see the man she had saved. Charle however got protective of Wendy.

"Who are you! What do you want!"

"I am merely here to give thanks to the person I owe my life too." He said as a chill went down Charle's spine. Wendy then noticed the guild mark on the top of his right hand and smiled.

"Your apart of our guild now?" She said as she shifted a bit feeling shy from the attention.

"Yes I am and that means that I will protect you from this day on." He said. Madara was never one to let his debts go and seeing this little girl reminded him of a younger niece of his. He also still needed to find out more about this world and this girl Wendy would help him.

"Im keeping my eye on you." Charle said as Madara chuckled.

"What's your name?" Wendy asked.

"Madara Uchiha." He said as she tilted her head as he smiled. "How about a little demonstration Wendy I want to see this DragonSlayer magic of your's." He said as she shifted a bit but nodded She stood up with her back turned to him as she tilted her face towards the sky.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" She roared as a moderate tornado shot out of her mouth surprising Madara seeing this he grinned. He lust for battle was growing if this was the power of a young mage, what would a grown one be like?

"That was very impressive Wendy, you know I can use a few wind techniques myself I could help you if you want." He said as Wendy beamed and nodded.

"Could you show me what you can do?" She asked as he nodded.

"I can use every element so I will show you one of each how about that?" He said as she nodded. Charle on the other hand was still looking at him suspiciously.

"Katon: Great Fireball!" He yelled as a giant ball of fire shot from his mouth surprising Wendy and Charle.

"Suiton:Twin Dragons!" He yelled again as 2 gaint water dragons emerged from thin air and slammed into each other. He then unsealed his battle fan.

"Fuuton: Rising Dragon!" He said while waving his battle fan as a wind dragon shot up to the sky. The point of this attack was to send the opponent into the sky.

"Raiton: White Tigers!" He said as multiple lightning tigers appeared attacking each other until they dispersed.

"Doton: Earth wall!" Then a giant earth wall appeared blocking out the sun. Wendy and Charle were surprised at his power. He was very skilled at these kind of things. Wendy knew that she would be having a new friend to help her become a great mage. Charle warmed up a bit, but for some reason she couldnt shake the feeling of dread coming from the man.

* * *

Team Natsu and the others were standing waiting for the 2 represenatives for the Guild Alliance. Ichiya had just gone to the restroom as well and had returned. They then saw as someone had arrived, but they had rushed in and tripped landing flat on their face. This however caused everyone to sweatdrop. Then another exceed much to everyone's surprise appeared.

"Gosh Wendy..." the exceed said.

"Im sorry everyone I'm Wendy Marvel and this is Charle!" She said as everyone was about to introduce themselves, but then they heard footsteps. _Clank clank clank clank clank._ Everyone then felt an oppressive and intimidating aura making everyone except Jura and Erza to sweat. They then saw who it was. It was a man a little older than Erza wearing red armor with long spiky black hair. He had a sword at his side that emanated a sinister aura. He was an intimidating figure.

"I am Madara Uchiha nice to meet all of you." He said with a voice that sent chills up even the spines of Jura and Erza. Then Ichiya came back, but before anyone could even blink Madara was across the room with his hand gripped on Ichiya's throat. The other Blue Pegasus members were about to ask him what he was doing, but then he spoke.

"You think I cannot see through your illusion?" He said in a cold voice as Ichiya turned into two floating doll like creatures. "The celestial spirit gemini,so this is a celestial spirit." He said as they poofed back to the spirit realm. Angel however was angered and surprised by this, she would have to make her escape now, but before anyone knew it Madara was gone.

"Where do you think you are going." A voice said behind her as she turned around she was grabbed by the throat and tossed into the hall of the other guilds. Then the other Blue Pegasus members went into the bathrooms to save Ichiya who had been hanging upside down naked. Erza and the others were speechless at this powerful mage. How could a mage this skilled be kept quiet for so long. They then looked down at their prisoner. Erza then went over to check her pulse and was relieved that she was still alive. Natsu was fired up he really wanted to fight this guy.

"Hey you! Madara! Fight me!" He yelled as he charged Madara who disappeared a reappeared with a sword to the throat of Natsu who gulped.

"Not right now Salamander we are allies after all." Madara said as he seathed his sword. Natsu immediatly apologized as the others were still unbelieving in what just transpired. Madara had done research on all of the guilds and the members. He then turned to Jura and Ichiya.

"I suggest that you two do not stay behind and we all go. You may also call out the giant airship you have at your disposal." He said as Hibiki nodded and the huge airship known as Christina came.

"Madara-dono may I ask how you knew that Ichiya was a fake." Jura said.

"That is something I cannot reveal." He said as Jura nodded. Then the ship overhead exploded surprising everyone. Then before anyone except Madara of course as a blur came and took Angel away from Hibiki. Madara then narrowed his eyes as 5 figures appeared 6 if you include Angel.

"It is interesting that you saw through the ploy that Angel had come up with I thought we would get them for sure with that one." He said as his eyes scanned each and everyone of the alliance members. His eyes than landed on Wendy and he grinned. He was excited it was so convenient that the Sky Mistress was here for him, he needed her to heal Jellal who knew where Nirvana was.

"Racer go and get that little girl she is the Sky Mistress we need her to heal Jellal." He said quietly to Racer who nodded and blurred away. The others in the alliance ran to stop him but he knocked them all to the ground and ran past Jura's earth magic and went to grab Wendy. He then felt a strong grip on his throat and looked down at a pissed Madara. It wasn't that Madara was caring it was that these scum dared to hurt a person under his care. He was a clan leader so he dealt with these problems many times.

"I don't think so trash." Madara said as he kicked Racer very hard in the stomach and sent him flying towards Oracian Seis who was caught by Cobra who helped his friend up. Racer then threw up a large amount of blood and looked on ahead.

"Impossible no one is faster than me." Racer said as Brain narrowed his eyes. Who was this man? How could he stop Racer even Brain had probelms with his speed. He looked over at Cobra who nodded.

"Roar of the Poison Dragon!"

Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled as the two attacks clashed it looked as if Natsu's was about to be pushed back, but then Madara came in as well.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" He yelled as his attacked increased Natsu's power and pushed the blast back, then Midnight awoke and stopped the attacks sending them upward.

"Father what is going on." Midnight said as his father grinned.

"Midnight our objective is that little girl over there." He said as Midnight nodded and raised his hand. Then suddenly Wendy began flying towards them. Seeing this Madara changed his eyes to the Rinnegan and brought out his hand in response.

"Almighty Pull!" He yelled as Wendy flew back into his arms. Everyone looked at him and the difference in his were a light purple with ripples. He then changed them into his regular black eyes. He put down Wendy as he walked past Jura and Erza who were still looking at him in fear and admiration. He then began cracking his neck and loosing his joints.

"Well then...since we need to capture you lot why don't I stop holding back." He said as everyone jawdropped except Wendy and Charle. His eyes then turned into the Eternal Mangekyou and his 4 armed Susano'o appeared making the Oracian Seis members gulp.

* * *

So yea this is what happens. Hell yea Madara Uchiha is OP don't worry he'll meet his match soon, maybe xD I just felt like doing this as an idea so yea :P


End file.
